El carnicero
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: El pequeño quería que su padre le contara un cuento para dormir y era precisamente sobre Battousai pero Kenshin no quería traumar al niño ni tampoco causarle daño a futuro... Cuando vio a Kaoru en menos de nada ya tenía la historia perfecta


El pequeño Kenji Himura de cinco años se fue a la cama acompañado de su padre y su madre, Kenshin y Kaoru. El pequeño castaño se acomodó entre las sábanas y listo para dormir pero en ese entonces al pequeño se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que su padre le contara un cuento. Una vez a la semana Kenshin como Kaoru o de en vez en cuando Yahiko (Hubo una ocasión en que Saito y Aoshi le contaron un cuento acerca de shinsengumis y ninjas) le contaban algunas cosas o los típicos cuentos infantiles.

Gracias a eso el pequeño Kenji se sabía de antemano todo hasta el final y esta noche no quería uno de esos típicos cuentos, quería saber una historia de su padre cuando era un guerrero como en aquella ocasión en que salvó a Japón de una momia malvada llamada Shishio o cuando peleó contra un chino loco y sus matones de circo o cuando era un "Carnicero", que a la mente infantil se le refería a su vida como Battousai el destajador.

-¿Quieres que te cuente de la princesa y los siete cisnes?- Preguntó Kenshin mientras sonreía tiernamente a su pequeño, Kaoru se mantenía expectante mientras se sentaba al lado del pequeño castaño, sonreía con calma mientras el pequeño estaba pensando en aquello

-No… Quiero una historia- Miró hacia arriba mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras buscaba una interesante idea y fue ahí donde recordó una conversación entre Saito y su padre donde lo llamaba Battousai hasta incluso había oído que ese hombre era un carnicero y que cortaba mucha carne y era un gran vendedor (Pobre niño, al menos su ignorancia está para bien y más teniendo en cuenta el turbio pasado de su padre).

En menos de nada Kenji sonrió de manera amplia y en menos de nada dijo

-Quiero un cuento de Battousai

-¿De Battousai?- El ex hitokiri quedó extrañado ante la idea de su hijo, no creía que tendría que contarle a Kenji de que él fue un asesino político en aquellos turbulentos días finales del Gobierno Tokugawa

-Quiero saber de cómo Battousai cortaba mucha pero mucha carne- Respondió inocentemente mientras sonreía con ansias de escuchar la historia de ese carnicero mientras que la pareja se miró a los ojos pero una cosa estaba clara… Kenshin quizás lo haría pero al final posiblemente el pequeño lo odiaría de por vida por sus crímenes en Kioto pero era un niño y tenía toda una vida por delante y llegaría con el tiempo sobre ese pasado y el por qué lo hizo y en como terminó siendo un espadachín de buen corazón y pacífico.

Kaoru decidió dejar a solas a padre e hijo para esperar la reacción del pequeño y quizás afrontar lo que vendría a futuro y los juicios del pequeño hacia su propio padre, Kenshin afrontaría aquello con la cara en alto aunque pagaría un precio en un ámbito tanto sentimental como emocional y todo por culpa de su pasado como asesino.

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro y en menos de nada intentó buscar aunque sea unas ideas baratas, por ahora Kenji era un niño y no quería afectarlo por el momento, debía ser un cuento bonito que le causaba interés como un buen sabor de boca al pequeño castaño y en menos de nada se le prendió el bombillo y más cuando vio de reojo a Kaoru

-Bien Kenji, te voy a contar la historia de como yo conocí a tu mamá- Se aclaró un poco la garganta y dio comienzo…

**En eso aparecía el dibujo de un Kenshin chibi el cual estaba en un pequeño puesto donde habían porciones de carne como sus precios**

**Había una vez un carnicero justo al lado Dojo Kamiya. La carnicería fue dirigido por un muchacho llamado Shinta. Él era un estudiante de un dojo de las montañas, y a menudo abría la tienda después de la seis de la mañana.**

**-Esta chica ha estado viniendo mucho últimamente- Decía Shinta- Me pregunto si volverá hoy**

**Shinta estaba ansioso por ver a esa clienta que solía pasar por su tienda**

Luego aparecía el dibujo de una Kaoru chibi la cual usaba un uniforme de colegiala, el típico blanco con diseño de marinerito

**Kaoru Kamiya también era una estudiante y era hija del maestro del Dojo Kamiya. Ella había descubierto recientemente una cierto carnicería, y esperaba ir allí todos los días de la semana.**

**-Me pregunto si ese muchacho estará allí otra vez hoy**

**No fue ninguna sorpresa. Después de todo, Kaoru se había interesado en la persona que trabajaba en la carnicería. Ella una vez más partió para la parada de este día, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte**

Ahora la escena cambia a Kaoru caminando por la calle mientras Kenshin en menos de nada desde su tienda se fija en esa linda colegiala

**Las calles se vaciaron de personas y la hora del cierre se acercó para las carnes Shinta.**

**-Supongo que debería empezar a cerrar la tienda**

**Decepcionado, Shinta comenzó a ordenar. Pero justo en ese momento, vio a una linda chica de cabello negro recogido con un moño rosa caminando por la calle**

Ahora la imagen cambia a Kaoru preguntando y luego otra imagen de la misma llevando contenta su bolsa con carne mientras Kenshin estaba feliz atendiendo en su tienda

**-¡Disculpe! ¿Todavía está abierto?- Preguntó Kaoru**

**Era la clienta que Shinta había estado esperando**

**-Sí, está abierto- Respondió Shinta**

**-Umm.. Entonces si no lo harías- Señaló Kaoru al mostrador- ¿Te importaría si puedo tener todo esto desde aquí hasta allí?**

**Afortunadamente, pudieron volver a reunirse este día, justo antes de la hora de cierre**

Ahora la imagen era de Kaoru sentada en un banquillo mientras que había el dibujo grande de lo que podría ser su libreta civil con la insignia de su familia

**-Gracias a Dios. Pensé que ya podría haber cerrado hoy- Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó a casa- Pude hablar con ese muchacho de nuevo hoy. Espero poder verlo mañana también.**

**Todavía emocionada, Kaoru abrió su bolso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.**

**-¿Eh? Mi manual de estudiante no está aquí**

Ahora la imagen cambia a Kenshin barriendo hasta toparse con una libreta caída, era la pequeña libreta estudiantil de esa linda chica de cabello recogido

**Esa chica compró mucha carne de nuevo hoy, ¿Eh?- Shinta estaba de buen humor mientras limpiaba la tienda. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que algo había sido dejado caer frente a la carnicería**

**-¿No es ese un manual del estudiante del Dojo Kamiya?- Shinta lo recogió rápidamente y abrió el libro- ¿No es eso…?**

Ahora la imagen era de Kaoru comiendo con las versiones chibi de Megumi y Misao, las tres estaban disfrutando una buena parrillada y unos buenos jarrones de cerveza

**-¡Últimamente nos has comido tanta carne, Kaoru!- Exclamó Megumi- ¡Estoy tan feliz!**

**Al día siguiente, Kaoru, Megumi y Misao frieron un poco la carne en la cocina del dojo Kamiya. Usaron un plato caliente que habían traído para la ocasión.**

**-Es porque encontré un carnicero que vende las carnes más deliciosas. Soy un poco adicta- Explicó Kaoru**

**-Así que por eso compras tanto- Supuso Misao**

Ahora la imagen era de las tres comendo como si no hubiera mañana aunque tenían orejas y colas de animales; Kyoko tenía orejas y cola de tanuki, Megumi tenía las de zorro y Misao las de una comadreja

**-Por cierto, ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto mi manual de estudiante?**

**-¿Eh? No tengo- Respondió Misao negando con la cabeza**

**-¿Lo perdiste, Kaoru?- Preguntó Megumi**

**Parecía que ninguna de ellas tenía idea de dónde podría estar**

Ahora cambia a una donde Kenshin estaba disfrutando el desayuno al lado de Sanosuke y Yahiko, de los tres el pelirrojo está contento

**-Estas de buen humor hoy- Decía Yahiko**

**-¿Sucedió algo bueno, Shinta?- Preguntó Sanosuke**

**Mientras tanto, en el comedor de la casa de Shinta, sus amigos Sanosuke y Yahiko, le preguntaron por qué parecía feliz.**

**-La chica que ha estado viniendo a la tienda últimamente vino otra vez ayer- Respondió Shinta**

**-Ah, ¿Esa chica con el moño rosa?- Indagó Sanosuke**

**-Sí, ella ¿Y sabes qué? Finalmente descubrí su nombre ayer**

Ahora la imagen pasó a ser de los mismos tres chicos que veían curiosos la libreta encontrada y por la foto de Kaoru en ella

**Shinta rebuscó en su bolso y sacó algo de él.**

**-Oh, ¿No es un estudiante de Dojo Kamiya?- Preguntó Yahiko curioso**

**-Kaoru Kamiya. Así que ella es la hija del maestro del dojo- Supuso Sanosuke**

**-Ella lo dejó caer al frente de la tienda ayer. Estoy seguro de que volverá hoy, así que se lo devolveré y haré todo lo posible para entablar una conversación.**

**Los ojos de Shinta brillaron con entusiasmo mientras Sanosuke y Yahiko miraron con gentiles sonrisas.**

Ahora la imagen cambia donde Kenshin y Kaoru están en una conversación, sobretodo Kaoru que estaba nerviosa estilo anime

**-Tampoco lo encontré en ningún lugar de la ciudad. Supongo que haré una solicitud para que lo reimpriman mañana**

**Kaoru había buscado en todos los lugares de la ciudad a los que recordaba haber ido, pero no pudo encontrar su manual de estudiante en ninguna parte. Decidió darse por vencida y dirigirse a casa, con un desvío a la carnicería en el camino.**

**-Perdóneme**

**-Bienvenida... ¡¿ORO?!- El carnicero gritó al ver a Kaoru.**

Ahora la imagen cambia a donde Kenshin con una sonrisa gentil le devuelve la libreta a Kaoru la cual estaba alegre

**-¡Te he estado esperando!- Exclamó Shinta**

**-¿Eh? ¿El carnicero me ha estado esperando?- Kaoru se quedó estupefacta mientras el carnicero le entregaba algo.**

**-Aquí tienes**

**-¡Ah! ¡Es mi manual de estudiante!**

**Lo que el carnicero había entregado era, de hecho, Kaoru perdió el manual del estudiante**

Ahora la imagen cambia a un Kenshin que sonreía de manera amable mientras Kaoru se sonroja agradeciendo a su Mesías

**-Lo dejaste caer en el frente de la tienda ayer- Sonrió Shinta- Así que tu nombre es Kaoru, ¿Verdad?**

**-¡Wah! ¡G- gracias!- Dijo Kaoru con alegría- ¡El carnicero dijo mi nombre!**

**Solo eso hizo que la mente de Kaoru se quedara en blanco**

Ahora la imagen cambia a una Kaoru caminando pensativa con la bolsa de carne entre sus manos mientras de su cabeza salían las viñetas de nube donde en repetidas veces estaba escrito el kanji **剣心**

**-¡Um! ¿Cómo se llama, señor carnicero?- Preguntó Kaoru con interés**

**-Mi nombre es Shinta Himura, pero mis amigos me llaman Kenshin**

**-Kenshin…- Kaoru en silencio repitió el nombre del carnicero una y otra vez en su mente de camino a casa. Esa noche, ella trajo a casa un asado al hombro**

Ahora la imagen cambia a Kenshin con una sonrisa boba y corazones en sus ojos mientras Sanosuke y Yahiko hacían miradas coquetas, el pelirrojo estaba enamorado

**-Kenshin, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?- Preguntó Sanosuke- ¿Te las arreglaste para hablar con Kaoru?**

**A la mañana siguiente, Sanosuke y Yahiko vinieron a preguntarle a Shinta sobre el día anterior.**

**-Pude tener una buena conversación con ella por primera vez y hasta me preguntó por mi nombre- Shinta respondió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

**-¡Guauu! ¡Tendremos que celebrar hoy!- Exclamó Yahiko**

**-¡Vamos a conseguir un yakiniku para celebrar!- Exclamó Sanosuke**

**Y así, los tres hicieron planes para comer yakiniku juntos esa tarde.**

Ahora la imagen cambia a una Kaoru sentada en su asiento mientras veía con ojos estrellados y en una viñeta estaba Kenshin sonriendo, a su lado están Megumi y Misao sonriendo coquetamente

**-Kaoru, estás de muy buen humor hoy- Dijo Megumi- ¿Sucedió algo bueno?**

**¿Ueeh? ¡No soy diferente a lo usual!- Respondió Kaoru sonrojada, por mucho que ella tratara de ocultarlo, los dos podían decirse fácilmente**

**-Es solo que... ese muchacho carnicero, ya sabes. Él me dio algo extra ayer- dijo Kaoru, sonriendo a pesar de su ligera vergüenza. Su reacción hizo que Megumi y Misao se llenaran de felicidad. Kaoru no pudo evitar esperar a ver a Shinta de nuevo hoy.**

Ahora la imagen cambiaba a donde Kaoru y Kenshin estaban frente a frente, aunque el detalle era que no era pelirrojo sino un pelinegro con tintes morados estaba parado sobre una butaca

**-Me tomó todo lo que tenía para preguntarle cómo se llamaba ayer. ¡Hoy voy a hacer todo lo posible para llamarlo por eso!- Kaoru decidió, segregando la resolución en el corazón. Después de los entrenamientos del dojo, se dirigió directamente hacia el carnicero.**

**-¿Eh?-Kaoru parpadeó sorprendida al llegar a la tienda- Himura-san... ¿Siempre fuiste tan pequeño?**

**Shinta era algo más pequeño de lo que había esperado.**

Ahora la imagen cambiaba a una Kaoru algo boquiabierta mientras veía a una persona similar a un chico de cabello corto oscuro de aspecto físico diferente, era un castaño de tintes purpura y unos ojos azules oscuros el cual sonreía con toda la gentileza del mundo

**Esta era la primera vez que veía a Shinta sin ese peinado recogido y mucho menos sin aquella X en su mejilla izquierda. Eso hizo que Kaoru se olvidara rápidamente de la repentina pequeñez de Shinta, y su corazón se aceleró.**

**-¡Um! Así que te cortaste el pelo y te pusiste un nuevo look, ¿Cierto?- Kaoru apretó sus puños y reunió el coraje para hacerle una pregunta audazmente**

**-Oh, ¿Está hablando del señor Himura? Tenía algo que hacer hoy, así que no está aquí- Respondió el muchacho de aspecto gentil**

**Kaoru había PENSADO que Shinta era más pequeño de lo normal... En realidad era su ayudante, Soujiro Seta**

La imagen ahora cambia a Soujiro cenando con Kenshin el cual hacía una de sus caras y luego decía "¡¿ORO?!"

**-Un conocido suyo vino a la tienda hoy, Sr, Himura- Dijo Soujiro**

**¿Oro?- Shinta alzó una ceja**

**Esa noche, Soujiro le dijo a Shinta que Kaoru había ido a la carnicería. Shinta casi lamentó haber salido a comer yakiniku con Sanosuke y Yahiko**

**-¿Kaoru vino de nuevo hoy? Ojalá estuviera allí**

Ahora la imagen cambiaba a Kaoru que lloraba al estilo anime sobre su cama

**-¡Waah!- Mientras tanto, Kaoru estaba llorando en su cama- ¡No puedo creer que haya confundido al ayudante de Himura-san con él! ¡Estoy tan avergonzada!**

**Justo cuando finalmente había reunido el coraje para hablar con él, confundió a Soujiro con Shinta. Estaba tan avergonzada pero tan avergonzada de sí misma, ella golpeó su puño en su cama**

Ahora la imagen cambia a Kenshin durmiendo plácidamente en su futón

"**Espero poder verla mañana"- Pensó Shinta**

Ahora la imagen cambia a Kaoru durmiendo plácidamente en su futón mientras tenía una mirada llena de vergüenza estilo anime

"**¿Cómo debo enfrentarlo mañana?"**\- Pensó Kaoru que no pegaba ni un ojo toda la noche

Ahora la imagen cambia a Kenshin en su puesto de carne y otra de un poste donde se divisaba una cinta rosada

**Al día siguiente, tan pronto como terminó su entrenamiento, Shinta se dirigió directamente a su tienda.**

**-No pude verla ayer, así que realmente espero poder verla hoy- Shinta esperó impacientemente a que Kaoru llegara**

**-¿Oro?- Él vislumbró algo rosado y largo sobresaliendo de detrás de un poste de telégrafo cercano- ¿No es esa... Kaoru?**

Ahora la imagen cambia de nuevo a Kaoru frente a Kenshin y en menos de nada la pobre chica hace un puchero moe de tristeza y se inclina disculpándose

**-¡Kaoru! Viniste de nuevo hoy- Gritó Shinta.**

**En respuesta, Kaoru emergió de la sombra detrás del poste telegráfico, sin embargo, por alguna razón, Kaoru levantó los ojos al suelo y no levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.**

**-Gracias por venir hoy y lo siento, no estuve aquí ayer**

**Tan pronto Shinta se disculpó, Kaoru se levantó de cabeza.**

**-¡Lo siento mucho!- Exclamó Kaoru y se inclinó con tal de pedir sus disculpas**

La imagen ahora cambia a Kenshin tratando de consolar a Kaoru la cual estaba rompiendo en llanto estilo anime

**-¿Oro? ¿Por qué?- Shinta se sorprendió al escuchar a Kaoru disculparse con ella de repente.**

**-Ayer... Accidentalmente hablé con tu ayudante Soujiro pensando que eras tú.**

**-No te preocupes por eso, a menudo nos dicen que nos parecemos. No es la gran cosa**

**-¡P -... Pero... Pero!- Kaoru todavía parecía que estaba a punto de llorar**

Ahora la imagen cambia a una Kaoru llorando desconsoladamente estilo anime

**-¿Oro? ¿Pero qué?- Shinta le preguntó a Kaoru gentilmente**

**-Uuu... pero... estoy tan ... avergonzada de mí misma ... ¡Nadie querrá casarse conmigo así!-Kaoru finalmente comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas corrían por su cara**

**-¡Waah!- Las lágrimas de Kaoru simplemente no se detuvieron.**

Ahora la imagen cambia donde Kenshin preocupado toma las manos de Kaoru que seguía llorando

**-En ese caso, deberías casarte conmigo en lugar de eso- Kaoru levantó la cabeza ante el repentino arrebato de Shinta.**

**-¡Te amo Kaoru y quiero que seas mi esposa!**

**-Ueeh... P-pero...**

**-¿Me ... me odias, Kaoru?**

Ahora la imagen cambia en donde Kenshin como Kaoru se abrazaban a lo bien kawaii con un corazón enorme y rojo de fondo

Kaoru negó con la cabeza de lado a lado y respondió con ojos vivos

-Yo también te quiero

-Entonces deberías convertirte en una carnicero a mi lado- Shinta le dio a Kaoru una sonrisa de advertencia mientras tanto Kaoru miró a Shinta en respuesta.

Ahora la imagen cambia a Kenshin y Kaoru junto a su hijo Kenji, dando a entender que harán una vida juntos y una familia

**-Kenshin... ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó Kaoru**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Respondió Shinta, las lágrimas de Kaoru se habían detenido sin que ella se diera cuenta**

**Kenshin… Kaoru… ¡Yo te amo!**

Justo cuando Kenshin terminó de contar su cuento el pequeño Kenji estaba en brazos de Morfeo. Con un beso y una caricia el exhitokiri se despidió de su pequeño retoño y partió a su cuarto matrimonial encontrándose con Kaoru la cual estaba preguntando

-¿Por qué un carnicero?

-Porque no quiero que el niño sepa quién fui en el pasado- Tenía una mirada tenue mientras la pelinegra tomaba sus manos

-Por favor Kenshin, no te mortifiques por eso- Una voz baja como unas palabras al menos le daban los buenos ánimos como en aquellos tiempos contra Shishio o contra Enishi

-Tienes razón, por ahora dejaremos que Kenji goce su niñez y más tarde el tiempo lo dirá- Sonrió de manera muy amable y en menos de nada se fue con su eterno amor a su habitación donde obviamente se mostrarían su afecto cada noche y quizás haciendo el intento de que el castañito sea ahora un oneesan o un oneechan.

Hola, soy Yuzu

Esa historia lo hice debido al nuevo arco de Samurai X el Hokkaido Arc donde obviamente encontramos interacciones del pequeño Kenji con sus padres en especial con Kaoru, por algo en el ova Seisouhen odiaba a su padre por haberla dejado sola (No se preocupen esa ova no es canon) y también el hecho de que Kenshin terminara estando cerca de su familia y siendo un padre como tal, no como cierto saiyajin de pelos parados o el rubio que se hizo hokage y al cual lo odia su hijo.

Espero que les hayan gustado y lamento si di datos o cosas vagas

Feliz día del padre, Yuzu y fuera


End file.
